Altered Mirror
by Defiant
Summary: Crossover of ST and B5


ALTERED MIRROR Chapter 1: Enter Babylon 

This is my first attempt at this Fanfic stuff. I've always wondered what would happen if the people of Star Trek entered the Babylon 5 realm. I had some free time on my hands and look where it got me. I am a big Star Trek fan as well as Babylon 5 fan, so I tried not to be partial. I'm also not too technically savvy with either realms. This was a lot harder than I had anticipated too, so major cudos to the other writers. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. 

Space is vast and large. Countless number of stars, galaxies and solar systems are combined to form what mankind refers to as space. The unexplained is also a part of space, such as anomalies, black holes are caused from a collapsed Neutron star, wormholes are another type of anomaly, a rip in space that may form a link from one star system to the next or even another time or dimension. The only problem with wormholes is no one seems to really know where they come from and why they are so random versus a consistency. 

"Captain Anderson," a young human male Lieutenant at the Operations Station started, "I'm picking up a strange flooding of neutrino particles." The Captain just completed his log, as he did at the beginning of every shift, he closed out his PADD and put it away. "Confirmed sir," acknowledged another human male, also Lieutenant residing this time at the Primary Science station. The Captain stood up, he could still smell the scent of the new carpet on his ship, a Sovereign Class Starship bearing the name of JAMES KIRK. The legendary Captain from so many years ago. The JAMES KIRK was just out of dry dock for now 3 months. They were on the border of the Beta Quadrant, tracking various reports of ships phasing in and out subspace. "On screen, all stop," the Captain ordered. "All stop aye," the Bajoran Helmsman confirmed while simultaneously tapping in the various commands to stop the ship. Cruising at half impulse the JAMES KIRK quickly came to a halt. The Captain walked a few steps closer as the image of the strange neutrino readings was now visible. The area of space that was covered by these neutrinos was beautiful, it shimmered with a various spectrum of lights. "Captain, the neutrinos are moving, it's almost like a cyclone." "Moving, how? Where?" the Captain replied. It took only few precious seconds to confirm his reading. "On an intercept course for the JAMES KIRK sir!!" "Helm, Full Reverse!" The helmsman didn't bother with a reply, he was too concerned with backing the ship out of the area. The science officer maintained a steady lock on the phenomenon as well as the Tactical Officer. "Phenomenon closing in sir", the Tactical Officer, a female half human/romulan Lieutenant Commander added. "Mr. Ryan come about course three three two mark five, full impulse." "Three three two mark five, full impulse, aye sir." replied the helmsman whose forehead started to bead with sweat. The JAMES KIRK did a complete 180 degree turn, with it's aft section now facing the anomaly, she accelerated at full impulse. "Sir, the 'cyclone' as Lieutenant Davis noted, is gaining, quickly" the Tactical Officer pointed out. "Thank you, Commander Elliott" "Mr. Ryan, Warp two.." "Warp Two, aye sir" as he completed his sentence his hands flew over his panel that would complete the necessary commands that would plunge the JAMES KIRK into warp. The nacelles lit up as power began to build, as the massive warp engines began to surge the ship forward, the Neutrino Anomaly accelerated at an enormous rate over taking the JAMES KIRK. The ship shuddered violently, the Captain flew forward in the air and was thrown into the left side of the view screen, so hard and at an awkward position, that he snapped his neck upon impact, the Captain fell limp to the floor. The ship continued to violently rock under the hold of the Neutrino Anomaly, various command stations erupted, a few other officers were thrown around. The artificial gravity quit just as the warp engines cut out and just as quick as the neutrino had a hold of the ship, it let go. The JAMES KIRK was adrift, life support kicked on and various systems were fluttering to came back to life. The only lights on the bridge were that of the emergency red coming from the floor tracks and various comm panels The turbolift doors were opening up, manually. Once they opened up the First Officer emerged. "Commander Lance," the Tactical Officer greeted as she was getting up and brushing herself off. The human male stepped through the doors and entered the bridge. He was somewhat young for a first officer, not the youngest to make first officer, but still young nonetheless. He saw his good friend getting up off the ground, "Da'nar, are you okay?" "Yes sir...I'm fine" The Commander continued to walk forward and had to duck under some conduits that came free from the bulkhead. The Commander wasn't tall, only standing at 6'1. "Report." the first officer requested. "A Neutrino Field we spotted...over took us as we engaged warp." Lance surveyed the bridge, it was a mess, and he could smell burnt circuitry as well as burning plexi-glass. Several other crewmembers were now getting back up and returning to their respective stations. Other systems returned to life, including communications. He could hear various reports of damage, it sounded like every deck suffered some kind of damage. He then noticed one body, not moving, the Operations Officer, Lieutenant Commander Erin Greene was by the officer's side. Lance made his way to the front of the bridge and immediately noticed who was on the floor. "Erin..." also a friend of the Commander's. "He's dead Commander". Cutting off Lance before he could ask the inevitable. Lance stood up, for once his knees felt very weak, as if they were no longer able to support his weight. Main power returned and most of the ships functions returned. Except for those comm panels that were in need of serious reparir. He tapped his comm badge, "Lance to Doctor Saren" "Saren here" came the response. "Saren, you're needed on the bridge." "Sorry sir, I have numerous casualties flowing in from all over the ship." "Saren, the Captain's dead." "Understood Commander, I'm on my way." Lieutenant Commander Da'Nar Elliott returned to her station and began reviewing the data. She didn't like what she saw, none of the local planets or nearby star systems matched any current data on their star charts. She continued to review the data and noticed only one star system that matched. Everything else was foreign. She double-checked the information, as impossible as it was, the computer confirmed her fears. How the...a proximity alarm indicated a new ship entering the sector, a semi large vessel unknown class. "Commander," Elliott started, not quite sure where to begin and nervously reported, "We have a problem, navigation doesn't have a match of any star systems in the area. In fact, we are not in the same system before the Neutrino Cyclone hit. And one unidentified starship had just entered the sector. They haven't detected us." "Nothing matches?" Lance replied still looking at the Captain. "Only one system is a match, the Sol System " Lance removed a thermal blanket from a nearby panel and draped it over the Captain and then turned to face Lieutenant Commander Elliott, "Inform Starfleet of our current situation, except for Captain Anderson I will do that personally." Lance then turned to Lieutenant Commander Greene, "What's ship's status?" Lieutenant Commander Green was the primary Operations Officer. She returned to the bridge, soon after main power was restored and relieved Lieutenant Carlys. "Main power is back up. Engineering reports the Warp drive is back online, we can perhaps obtain Warp Five. Weapons are online, shields at 90% and slowly returning to 100%. Various comm panels are offline. The only serious damage is to two of our shuttlecraft, they were seriously damaged, flight capability is uncertain. Considering the beating we took, the ship held up pretty good sir." "Yellow Alert." The JAMES KIRK's shields automatically went up "Sir, I can't reach Starfleet. Checked all frequencies sir, nothing" added Da'nar Elliott. "Are we being jammed." "Negative sir, it's as if, they're not there." A sensor alarm went off at her panel. Elliott's hands flew over her panel to verify the readings, "Commander, the unidentified ship is now on an intercept course." "Let's not appear aggressive. Maintain Yellow Alert. Hail the incoming vessel." Da'nar sent out a communication standard for all Starfleet vessels. "Sir their not responding to our hails." Lance stood there a moment, there wasn't too much time to ponder, "Alright open a channel." "Channel opened sir." "This is the U.S.S. JAMES KIRK, of the United Federation of Planets, we come in peace and do not wish a confrontation. Please state your intentions. "Response coming back now sir, on visual." The view screen displayed a male who appeared human. He appeared short who had black hair and was parted from front to back and at the middle was combed up in a fan. Some of the bridge crew tried desperately to suppress a laugh. "Ah, Greetings Earther, I am Til Konda of the Centurion Republic." Commander Lance nodded, "Hello Till Konda, I am Commander Clayton Lance of the Federation Starship JAMES KIRK. How may I help you?" "Federation? I have never heard of this Federation. You must be joking. You are human. I am not familiar with your ships design, is that new?" "Yes, we are human and yes, we represent the United Federation of Planets, this is the U.S.S. JAMES KIRK. Forgive me, I am not familiar to your kind." "You humans are always joking. Earth Government has never liked us Centauri." "Earth Government?, you mean Starfleet." "What is Starfleet? You are from Earth, Correct?" "Yes, we are." Lance replied eyeing his tactical officer. "Then you are Earth Government." Lance's patience was thin at this point. He was confused in talking to this alien about Earth Government and not the Federation. Lieutenant Davis, who was the Second Tactical Officer and Lieutenant Commander Da'nar were still reviewing this sector of space, they needed some time to determine what happened and where exactly they were. "They are now within weapons range sir." Da'nar noted. She also noted at the size of this unknown ship. It was half the size of the JAMES KIRK with only an overall length of 350 meters to their own 685 meters. Though the ship appeared small, it looked like it could provide a formidable opponent. Konda noticed that this new Earth ship was twice the size of his, as they sped up to approach it. That did not scare him, just because a ship was bigger did not necessarily mean it was more powerful. "You will surrender your ship to the Centauri Republic. Perhaps we will return you to your government." Lieutenant Commander quickly looked up at the screen then returned a look at another panel and confirmed her suspicions. "Commander, they are powering up their weapons." Commander Lance let out a slight sigh. Shields were up, the last thing he wanted to do was provoke an attack. Before Lance could address this Centauri, they fired the first shot. The JAMES KIRK shuddered under the impact. "Shields holding" answered Da'nar. "Red Alert" Commander Lance ordered in a low tone. He returned to look at the view screen, "Captain Konda, we do not wish to engage a fight at this time. We don't know what is going on here, we merely wish to seek out the answers that lead us to this point." The Centauri Commander was shocked, he had intended to do more damage to the Earth vessel, yet it somehow dispersed its weapons away from their ship. He concluded that he would have put more intensity on the Earth ship. "Commander Lance, I do not care what you want. We are Centauri and we take we want. Your ship is what I want, therefore I will possess it. Now, stand down and prepare to surrender." "Mr. Konda, are you telling me there is no way we can resolve this misunderstanding peacefully?" "That is entirely correct!" "Da'nar I presume you have targeted their weapons ports?" The Centauri remained poised and gleefully smiling as if his ship could take whatever was thrown at him. "Your presumption is correct Commander." she replied as if there was any doubt. "Fire..." Several beams of Phaser fire emitted from the Phaser Arrays, striking the Centauri ship with deadly accuracy to its weapon ports. The majority of weapons on board the Centauri ship exploded, the remaining were severely disabled. The Centauri Captain returned a look of astonishment, he hadn't known any Earth ship that could do what just happened to his ship. "Now Konda," Lance started, "as you can see you have no weapons. We could have easily taken your ship out. That's not what the Federation is all about. So I will leave you now, I doubt you would have done the same for me. Lance out." Da'nar cut the transmission. Lance didn't know what to do now. He subsided this little incursion, but what next, they had to get out of here, surely these Centauri would call in reinforcements. He didn't know if they had anything larger than this, he did not want to take the chance. "Alright, Helm set a course for Earth, we'll start there." The JAMES KIRK came about and accelerated from the Centauri ship at full impulse. 

Konda sat in his command chair furious at this embarrassment, as he stood there watching the earth ship veer away and speed off. "Follow them!" Konda ordered trying to save his dignity. "They can easily destroy us." one bridge officer mocked. "Don't argue with me, just follow my orders or you'll find yourself drifting in space without a suit." The helm officer didn't reply, he pressed the necessary commands that would enable them to follow.. 

"Commander, the Centauri are following us." Da'nar observed. "Helm, continue on course, Warp 6 engage when ready." "Warp six aye," replied Lieutenant Ryan confirmed. 

Konda continued to watch the ship, thinking to himself what an ugly design for a ship. He noticed the two swept rods illuminate a bright blue and the ship was gone. His jaw dropped a couple of inches, he hadn't seen anything like that either. He noticed the ship didn't open any jump points either. This was definitely something to report to his superiors. Hopefully he thought he could save this disgrace by making this report of the new Earth ship. 

The Chief Medical Officer arrived on the bridge. He examined the body and confirmed the Captain died due to neck injury. The doctor had the body transported to Sick Bay. The main bridge crew met in the Conference room and had the computer make the necessary adjustments. "Well in light of the circumstances, by Starfleet Protocol, I'm to be promoted to Captain of the JAMES KIRK. I never liked that protocol, I wish it were under different circumstances. I will not assume the rank of Captain, I will assume command of the JAMES KIRK however." "Erin, you'll be first officer and Da'nar you'll be the Second Officer." They both nodded in acknowledgement. Fortunately, the three officers of the bridge crew worked together on their previous assignment, so there was no bickering, not that it would have mattered. "Computer, activate command codes for Commander Clayton Lance, authorization Lance Alpha Seven Tango Nine Nine." "Command sequence recognized, verification codes required." "Computer voice recognition, Commander Saren." "Voice recognition confirmed." "Enable Command codes for Commander Clayton Lance as Commanding officer, authorization code Saren two two one Charlie." "Command codes enabled for Commanding Officer Clayton Lance of the U.S.S. JAMES KIRK ." "Computer, make note First Officer Lieutenant Commander Erin Greene, Second Officer Lieutenant Commander Da'nar Elliott." "Command crew recognized." "Alright," Lance began as he sat down at the head of the conference table, "we need some answers." Lance looked to each of his command staff, hoping they may provide insight to what transpired. Lieutenant Davis, who was new to the bridge crew wasn't sure if he should speak up or not. After all he was only a junior officer. Da'nar noticed his anxiety, "What is it Lieutenant?" "Nothing sir." "If you have something to add, then add it, we won't think any less of you , even if it is stupid." Lance almost blurted out a laugh, he always loved how candid Da'nar could sometimes be. Davis didn't say a word and just as Lieutenant Commander Greene was going to speak up, "We're not in Kansas anymore," added Lieutenant Davis. Everyone exchanged a look to one another. Lance remained poised, "What I mean is I don't believe we are in our own time or more to it our own dimension. It all started with the Neutrino Cyclone, it put us here somehow. When we came here, we couldn't recognize any star system, say for one. But that's it nothing more. Communications can't reach Starfleet through subspace, yet Earth is there. We should have reached some type of signal, there is no subspace traffic. The unidentified ship belonging to the Centauri. I've never heard of the Centauri Republic and I don't think any of you had either. Then the Centauri Captain spoke of Earth and Earth Alliance. Not the Federation or Starfleet." Davis looked around, appearing that he was finished, then he sat down. Glances were exchanged. Except for Lance, his suspicions were confirmed by what Davis said. "Okay, good call Davis. I thought the same thing, I wanted one of you guys to confirm it. First order of business, Earth. Let's see what exactly this Earth is all about. Perhaps this Centauri is up to something, I want to make sure. Davis, analyze the data from the Neutrino Cyclone, see if we can use it to get back. We are going to remain at Red Alert. ETA to Earth?" "Approximately 4 hours at present speed." "Dismissed." They all stood up and left the conference room. Lance strolled to the view port and noticed the starlines streaking by. He wondered what kind of hellish nightmare could lie before them. He hoped no further incidents would coalesce. He could be so lucky he thought. "Bridge to Commander Lance." the Comm badge sounded off. Lance tapped his comm badge, "Lance here." "You're needed on the bridge sir, we have picked up a distress signal. Another unidentified ship is under attack by two Centauri ships, just like the one we encountered sir." "I'm on my way." Replied Lance. Lance entered the bridge, the Red Alert Klaxons were shut off, however the red flashing panels and light strips were like a beacon for him. Lance came to the center of the bridge. "Let's see the distress signal, onscreen." A moment later an image of a race neither of the bridge crew expected appeared before them. They were reptilian with deep set red eyes, no hair to speak of, with green spots spread all over. "We need assistance from any ship in the are. We are...Narn, any one please assist, we are under attack by the ruthless Centauri. We just lost weapons. We are defenseless!!" The voice was tired, as if it were in a battle for many years. "Confirmed sir," Da'nar analyzed, "the Centauri are not letting up. The Narn vessel is crippled." Lance wasn't sure what to do now. Starfleet protocols requires them to assist any Distress signal, yet they are not in there own system. "ETA to intercept." "Four and half minutes sir" replied Lieutenant Ryan at the helm. "Set intercept course, maximum warp" "Course set sir." "Da'nar, reply by audio only, assistance is on its way." Lance sighed a moment. "Enable..." The JAMES KIRK already speeding at Warp six altered its course and increased speed to Warp nine. It didn't take long for the JAMES KIRKto intercept the transgression and come out of warp. The JAMES KIRKcame with in weapons range. "Hail the Centauri Vessel." "Channel opened sir." Da'nar answered. "This is the Federation Starship JAMES KIRK, Centauri vessel break off your attack!" The battle was now on screen and everyone was somewhat tense. "Do not interfere with Centauri business, Humans. Leave this sector at once. While we are feeling merciful." "Merciful?" Lance said in a low tone only that the bridge crew could here. "One last chance Centauri, break off your attack or we will be forced to defend the Narn vessel." "Sir, they broke the channel" Da'nar knew what was next. "Target weapons Da'nar, fire when you have a good lock." The JAMES KIRK came in a little closer and once Da'nar had a good lock, she launched a small spread of photon torpedoes along the closest Centauri vessel. Series of explosions occurred on the vessel. As the JAMES KIRK sped in between the Narn and Centauri vessel the second Centauri vessel broke off its attack and pursued the JAMES KIRK. Even attempting to get a few shots, one scored. "Shields holding, first vessel has two starboard weapons array active. They are maintaining fire on the Narn vessel." "I had hoped they would try an intercept. Helm come about course 115 mark 15. Da'nar, you know what to do." The JAMES KIRK swung around a few shots hit the ship and was immediately refracted off the shields, then she unleashed more phaser fire upon the second Centauri vessel disabling all but two weapons arrays. As they past by Da'nar hit them again this with the Aft phaser array, knocking out the rest of their weapons array. Da'nar smiled as a series of explosions could be seen from the Centauri ship. She then had a steady lock on their engines, she then unleased pinpoint phaser fire, knocking the engines off line, perhaps permanently. Lance turned to Da'nar, shaking his head. "That vessel is out of the fight," Da'nar muttered justifying her actions. "Do your magic on that other Centauri vessel Da'nar. Helm come about course 115 mark 8, full impulse" "Aye sir, Course 115 mark 8 confirmed, full impulse." The JAMES KIRK came around and closed the distance to the other Centauri vessel. The Centauri continued it's barrage on the Narn ship for a few more seconds then veered off. A few well placed photon torpedoes disabled their weapons array, without batting an eye 2 quantum torpedoes impacted on their engines, totally desClaying them. Two Centauri ships were now disabled, the later Centauri ship had a series of fires where the engines used to be. "Open a channel to the Narn Vessel." "Channel opened," responded Commander Elliott. "This is Commander Clay Lance of the U.S.S. JAMES KIRK, Narn vessel, this area of space is now cleared. However, the Centauri may send reinforcements. Therefore, I recommend you try to leave this area at once." "Visual response coming in now," replied Da'nar Elliott. The Narn individual came in to view on the view screen. He looked bewildered for a moment "Commander, I am T'Kor, thank you for assisting us. We are in your debt." The Narn nodded in a gesture of honor. "Unfortunately we do not have sufficient means to leave the sector on our own." Lance took a quick glance to Da'nar, she tapped a few commands at her panel and nodded the acknowledgement. "If you could perhaps tow us to Babylon 5, then we could make the necessary repairs to our ship?" "Babylon 5? Is that your home planet?" Lance questioned. "No? Surely you're not kidding." The Narn now even more puzzled, "the Earth Alliance Space Station, you have to know about it. After all you are human." This gets better and better, Lance thought to himself. "Infact, I have never seen your type of ship before. Is that a prototype the Earth Alliance has?" "Tkor, we can tow you where ever you wish. At this point our mission requires us to avoid returning to our home system, so Babylon 5 would not be a reasonable destination." Tkor appeared confused, Babylon 5 wasn't just human, it was a port for everyone. "Without going to Babylon 5, we are doomed." Lance turned to Da'nar and gestured her to cut the audio. "Suggestions?" "Sir, we don't know what is going on here." Davis started. "They need help, we are required to assist in any way possible." "Tactically we could gain valuable information on the humans of this dimension." Da'nar added. Lance sighed and signaled Da'nar to resume audio. "Tkor, we will take you in tow and take you to Babylon 5. However, our navigation systems are not functioning properly, could you provide the coordinates?" "There is a jumpgate 2 lightyears from here. I am surprised you do not have the capability to open one up." "No Tkor, we need the actual physical coordinates of BABYLON 5. We use a different type of faster than light speed." Intrigued but too tired and worried about the Centauri to pursue the matter, the even more confused Narn complied and provided the coordinates to BABYLON 5. The JAMES KIRK maneuvered into position just ahead of the Narn vessel and enabled a tractor beam on the disabled ship. "Will this ship hold up the stresses of Warp Travel?" Lieutenant Commander Greene consulted her comm panel checking and rechecking the computations, the possible hull stresses the Narn vessel would have to take." "Yes sir, but I recommend we keep under six." With the needed courses laid in and the Narn ship secured via tractor beam the JAMES KIRK was soon traveling at Warp Six. The Narn had not expected this type of travel and were somewhat scared at first. All they ever knew was JumpGate technology. These humans were indeed intriguing. 

Londo Mollari was in a fury. He just received news that an Earth ship single-handedly disabled three Vorchan Class Battlecruisers, something that was not a common occurrence. He was on his way to see Captain Sheridan to get some answers on this new ship and why they had taken an aggressive attack on the Centauri Republic. Londo also received several vids of this mystery ship, to him it did not look spectacular, let alone able to perform the remarkable feats that it had done. Pitiful looking ship. He came to the lift and signaled the panel to stop on his level. The lift arrived, it took a moment then the doors opened and he simply walked in. He was accustomed to just doing whatever he wanted. After all he was the ambassador of the all mighty Centauri Republic. Soon he knew everyone would be under the flag of the Centauri Republic, even the pathetic humans. He simply bided his time on the station or was playing his cards and waiting for his Ace in the hole, as Mr. Garibaldi once told him. Londo felt another presence as he walked in. "G'kar..." G'kar was all smiles, he too received news of an Earth ship disabling three Centauri warships. Any time a Centauri warship was disabled was always good news to G'kar. However, what made the news even better was the fact that an Earth ship assisted a Narn vessel from total destruction. He too had vids of the mysterious Earth ship that rescued his fellow Narn, what a triumphant day it was. G'kar could see the storm brewing with Londo, indeed, what a great day! "Hello Londo" G'kar started with his enthusiastic voice, "lovely day, wouldn't you say?" Londo sneered at G'kar, "Do you have to smile like that?" "Smile like what?" G'kar replied, giving a bigger smile than before. "Oh, just stop and leave me alone. And don't talk to me." Londo turned around and faced the lift door as they shut. The lift moved up. G'kar remained standing where he was, still smiling. He loved it when he could get under Londo's skin and today was no exception. The lift soon came to a halt. Londo stepped out first, followed closely by G'kar. Londo led the way to Shridan's office, he knew G'kar was behind him, so he sped up. G'kar let him go, it didn't matter he would get there in due time. Londo came to Sheridan's office and pressed the panel letting Sheridan know that someone was at the door. The doors opened, Londo walked in, but G'kar also came in passing Londo up. "Good day Captain Sheridan!" G'kar started greeting Sheridan ever so cheerfully. Sheridan saw both G'kar and Londo enter, one happy and one very mad. Sheridan hadn't received quite the reports that Londo or G'kar had, but he had heard reports of the mysterious Earth ship that did not conform to what Earth Alliance had. Though he knew the Earth Alliance had secrets, they did not make it a point to assist other races. Though he had thought this was a great political move on the President to promote PR for Earth. "Captain this is an outrage! An Earth ship disabling 3 Centauri ships, unprovoked! I demand to know what is going on! and What is this new ship you are testing? G'kar took a seat by Sheridan's desk, still gleefully smiling. Londo took one look at G'kar and just as quickly looked away. "Londo, I have no idea what you're talking about." "Don't play me a fool Sheridan" Londo threw down the vid he received in his quarters that show the Earth ship. Sheridan picked it up and looked at it before placing it in the Vid player. Several display images appeared showing the mysterious unidentified starship. Sheridan eyed the pictures closer, he had never seen such a ship like this before. It was too beautiful to be a warship and too...white he thought. "Londo, I'm telling you the truth, I have no idea what is going on. I have never seen this ship before now." "Please Captain, you insult my intelligence. Earth Alliance has developed some new ship that can tear through 3 Vorchan Class Battlecruisers like it was some kind of troop transport. Are you preparing a war with the Centauri Republic?" G'kar added a snort to laugh. "In case you forgot Londo, Babylon 5 disbanded itself from Earth Alliance. I have never and I mean never seen this ship up until you showed me the Vid clip." G'kar eyed Sheridan very closely, he was telling the truth. How unexpected. "Captain," G'kar began, "reports that I received is that the crew of this ship was human. I don't care who they are. I owe them a debt of gratitude. Coming to the aide of the Narn Regime is a rarity now." "There is no Narn Regime G'kar!" Londo shouted. G'kar simply smiled irritating Londo even more. "We'll find out what this is all about. When I find something out, I will let you know." That was Sheridan's way of dismissing them. They both took the clue, G'kar was all too happy not to object. Londo, was another story, he tried, but Sheridan simply pointed to the door, he had no choice but to leave. Sheridan examined the pictures more closely. At first thought he considered Earth Gov had experimented with a new design. That idea slowly passed, they assisted the Narn, Earth Gov at this state would not assist the Narn, too many implications. He decided to head up to the Command Center and see if any other reports surfaced. 

Jean Luc Picard received the news of the strange disappearance of their sister ship the JAMES KIRK. They had been traveling at Warp Nine for several hours towards the last known location of her and her crew. The situation didn't appear too hopeful. No life pods and no debris to speak of. Only a large trace of Neutrino's, in the immediate area. He knew Captain Anderson was a very competent Captain and had proved himself with the Dominion. Captain, Picard was a few years older than Anderson, though he did not know him on a personal note, he felt very compelled to help another Starfleet Captain, no matter the circumstance. Sitting in his command chair, Picard stared out at the view screen, watching with a close eye the starlines as they passed by. The ENTERPRISE and her crew very seldom traveled in the Beta Quadrant. He always enjoyed traveling to a somewhat different sector of space. "Take us out of Warp." "Aye sir," the Lieutenant manning helm responded as he simultaneously tapped in the necessary commands. The ENTERPRISE dropped out of warp. Data immediately performed a level 1 scan of the immediate area. 

The JAMES KIRKdropped out of Warp as they entered the system of the coordinates. They performed the necessary scans. "Commander, sensors show a large ship of somekind...my god it's approximately five miles long!" Lieutenant Davis reported. "On screen." The view screen displayed a long cylindrical shaped object. Several ships were scurrying around it. "That's gotta be the space station." Lieutenant Ryan added. "They've detected us Commander" Da'nar reported as she consulted her panel. "This is it. Yellow Alert. Helm take us in Half Impulse." 

Commander Susan Ivanova was manning the Command Center, she was in charge, at least until the Captain showed up. She liked this time, it was the easier shift to take and she liked it that way. No wars to prevent, no coups to deal with. Her shift was coming to an end and she knew the Captain would be here soon. Another uneventful shift pulled, she looked forward to grabbing something to eat at the Zocalo, before retiring to her quarters. She reviewed the routine patrols from the Star Furies and the two White Stars, that were assigned to BABYLON 5. The patrol reports were standard and nothing out of the ordinary was reported. She moved on to the internal data reports a few minor fights between some Drazi and Centauri but nothing more. A straight shift with nothing unusual was definitely a welcome change. "Commander, long range sensors show two ships just coming into range out at Sector 13. No sign of a jump into normal space noted. It's as if they came out of nowhere. I'm also detecting a Narn War cruiser in tow. " Ivanova chuckled to herself, she walked over to where Lieutenant Corwin was standing and looked at the panel herself. "Damn, there coming in pretty quick too. Are they within communications range?" "Yes, I believe so." "Open a communications channel..." "Go ahead Commander..." "This is Commander Susan Ivanova of Babylon 5, please state your intentions." Several moments passed. "They are responding Commander, by visual." Ivanova turned to the Vid Screen. A human male with dark hair was in the center standing in a Uniform mostly black with Grey shoulders going across the width and a Burgundy collar. Hansom, she thought. Then she was startled as she realized he was human with a different type of uniform. "Greetings Commander, I'm Commander Clayton Lance of the Federation Starship U.S.S. JAMES KIRK." Ivanova gestured a nod, "Commander Lance, please forgive me, I have never heard of the Federation, nor of humans representing a Federation as you claim." Lance returned a smile, "Commander, I too am at somewhat of a loss here. We believe we know what happened and would rather not discuss this over the comm. If you would permit us to meet in person then perhaps we could further explain. Besides, we have this Narn Vessel to drop off for repairs." "Permission granted." "Very well, I look forward to meeting you in person." "As do I." Ivanova concluded. The screen cut out and Sheridan walked in wearing a cheerful face. From his point of view, he had a decent night's sleep, which too was a rarity. Everything in the Command Center seemed to be in order and most importantly intact. He noticed Susan and Corwin standing together, he approached. "Anything new and exciting Susan?" 

End Chapter 1 


End file.
